1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having an improved grounding contact for preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of portable computer, the dimension of the portable computer gets more and more smaller. At the same time, the computer needs more memory cards to meet the requirement of signal transmission. The electrical card connectors are widely used in the portable computer. However, in order to meet the miniature trend for portable computer, high transmitting speed and highly concentrated arrangement of contacts will result and will cause EMI to influence qualities of signals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,876 discloses such an electrical card connector 1 (referring to FIG. 1) having a grounding plate 40. The grounding plate comprises a plurality of tongues 46 extending inwardly and contacting a surface of an electrical card, and a plurality of soldering fingers 44 soldered to grounding path on a printed circuit board (PCB) for eliminating EMI in the surface of the electrical card. However, the grounding plate is made from a metal sheet. When the soldering fingers are soldered on the PCB, the grounding plate will absorb heat and bring about stress concentration. After cooling the grounding plate, the stress will be released to cause deformations and affect grounding quality.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.